


Buttons

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Backrubs, Belly Kink, Established Relationship, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold always has to leave the lowest button on his vest undone.





	Buttons

John finds it adorable that Harold always has to leave the lowest button on his vest undone. He likes to watch the buttons straining, creases in the fabric stretching over his cushioned ribs when Harold sits down at his desk.

 

While out walking, Finch pauses and lifts his coat out of the way to touch his aching back. Reese is standing to the side of him, so he gets a wonderful view of where the colorful rear silk section of the vest meets the gray front half. He admires the curve of Harold's belly down to his belt, where it is cinched in, and then bulges out again beneath.

 

Thinking of bulges below the level of Finch's belt is never a wise topic for public spaces. John tears his eyes away and stays close beside his lover, ever alert and protective, until they are somewhere safe and secure.

 

\---

 

He spends half an hour gently massaging the soreness from Harold's back before he gets him to turn over. Relaxed and comfortably aroused, Harold's cock bobs between them, but John ignores it in favor of lavishing attention on his beautiful pink nipples. Harold's arms are up on the pillows beside his head, and John loves the pose for accentuating Harold's shoulders and the shape of his paunch, as well as the trust and surrender it implies.

 

John has a knee planted between Harold's thighs, and with every pass of John's fingertips over the sensitive nubs, Harold's hips arch lazily towards contact. His eyes are closed and he's smiling, rosy-cheeked and carefree. John pinches him slightly rougher and the added response is a sleepy approving noise in the back of Harold's throat. It's such a sexy, endearing sound that John finds himself gripping Harold's hip, lowering himself enough to drag his own dick against the tempting fuzzy mass of hair spreading down from Harold's chest. The cushion of his belly is so soft and smooth and strong. John ruts against it slowly, letting his head drop, taking his weight on his elbows. The wet tip of Harold's cock bumps at John's inner thigh repeatedly as John rocks him. John's sense of arousal coils up tighter like a compressed spring, but he doesn't want to come yet. He eases back up and seeks refuge in the sweaty haven of Harold's underarm, nosing through the dark hair and kissing him there. Harold squirms at this, eyes cracking open, chuckling at John's playfulness. He draws his knees up when John tries to tickle his tummy.

 

With an agility that suggests John did a good job loosening the muscles in his back, Harold shifts onto his side and pulls John down facing him. No longer letting John do what he likes with him, Harold pushes John's thighs together and slides his erection between, trails of pre-come easing the way. They fit together clumsily but Harold's sudden urgency is hot. The way he paws at John, getting him into position and then holding on tight, finding his mouth for a kiss that turns decidedly filthy. But John's favorite part is still the feel of Harold's soft warm belly pressing against him.

 

He resolves to step up his pastry game.

 

\---

 

A few weeks later, Harold is crouching to get a book from a shelf when the second lowest button on his vest pings right off.

 

John hears him give a surprised yelp and rushes down the library corridors to find him. By the time he arrives, Harold has the button in hand and the vest in the other, having stood up and got himself out of it. He looks up at John guiltily, thumb rubbing over the piece of broken thread where the button used to attach. "I appear to be in need of a new wardrobe, Mr. Reese," he says, embarrassed and irritated. John can only lean against the bookcase and grin behind his hand.


End file.
